It began in the woods
by peacocksandlockets
Summary: What happens when Mr. Darcy meets Elizabeth in the woods as she goes for a run before the Meryton Assembly? What happens if Mr. Darcy still accidentally insults Elizabeth? What happens if Mr. Collins is actually real competition for Mr. Darcy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mr. Bennet and his five daughters were at home enjoying their afternoon at their home. Mr. Bennet was sitting in his study with his favourite daughter Lizzy playing a game of chess, his eldest daughter Jane was with his youngest daughter Lydia decorating bonnets, and his middle children Kitty and Mary were in the garden. This peaceful autumn day was out of the ordinary for the family whose home was usually loud and chaotic. The reason for the calmness was that Mrs. Bennet had gone out for the day to visit her sister Mrs. Philips. However it was not long before Mrs. Bennet returned bringing gossip and chaos with her.

"My dear Mr. Bennet! Have you heard the news!" cried Mrs. Bennet upon entering Longbourn.

Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth heard the woman's cries but hoped she would not find them in the study. They hoped instead she would be content to continue on with her news without needing a reply.

"Mr. Bennet!" she said again impatiently. After not receiving a reply from Mr. Bennet his wife entered the study and told him, "My dear Mr. Bennet, Netherfield Park is let at last".

Mr. Bennet replied that he had not heard such news.

"Oh but it is!" replied his wife. "Mrs. Long has just been to Mrs. Philips's and she told us all about it."

Lizzy and Mr. Bennet made no answer. Mr. Bennet used his wife's presence as an opportunity to take his daughter's queen. While Mr. Bennet pretended he loses to Elizabeth on purpose, in reality she beats him fairly every time. This silence was not a deterrent to Mrs. Bennet and she continued.

"Lizzy do you not want to know who has taken it? Why you may not be a pretty as Jane or a tall as Lydia but you should still be interested in who will be our neighbours!"

Lizzy tried not to frown at her mother's words. Despite knowing she was pretty in her own way, her mother's words still stung.

"Yes mama, I am interested. Pray who has let Netherfield?" she replied in defeat. Coincidentally this was the moment she noticed her father took her queen. This time she did not hide her frown.

"Well what a fine thing for you girls! A young man from the North of England! Mrs. Long says he has a large fortune and that he came down on Monday to see the place and that he was very delighted with it. He is to take possession of it shortly. His name is Bingley."

"Does he have a wife?" asked Mr. Bennet.

"Oh! Mr. Bennet he is single and has five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!" Mrs. Bennet replied eagerly.

"For our girls?" Questioned Mr. Bennet "how so?"

"Do not be so tiresome Mr. Bennet, you must know that I hoping he will marry one of them. A single man in possession of a good fortune is surely in want of a wife."

"Is that so Mrs. Bennet" said her husband.

"However little is known the feelings or views of such a man upon entering a neighbourhood" Lizzy said to her father with a smile.

"Right you are my dear, as this truth is not only universally acknowledged but it is also so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families that he is considered as the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters" replied Mr. Bennet. He and Lizzy shared a laugh while Mrs. Bennet grew displeased with how her news was being taken.

The next day the very same man who Mrs. Bennet was talking of was looking out over Netherfield Park with his friend Mr. Darcy. Both men had recently arrived in Hertfordshire. They came from Town before the rest of their party in order to inspect the grounds of Netherfield. Mr. Bingley had just closed with his attorney and was eager to show his friend his new country manor. They rode their horses up onto a hill that supplied a wonderful view of the estate.

"So what do you think of it? Is it not delightful" asked Mr. Bingley to his friend.

"It is quite charming, not as fine as Pemberley to be sure, but the land looks prosperous indeed" replied Mr. Darcy.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Mr. Bingley. "I will ride forth to the house to instruct the staff of my sister's arrival. Caroline will be here on the morrow and I wish to prepare my new staff about her...personality" Mr. Bingley told his friend.

 _Personality indeed_ thought Mr. Darcy as he rolled his eyes. He knew how demanding and difficult Caroline could be and did not look forward to living in the same house as her for the next little while.

Mr. Bingley turned to ride back toward the estate while Mr. Darcy decided not to follow his friend but to explore the surrounding forest instead. It was not as beautiful as the woods around Pemberley but they were still quite pretty. He stopped by a small pond to rest his horse when he heard a rustling noise and the sound of feet fast approaching. As he looked toward where the noise was coming from he saw a blur of light pink muslin and dark brown curls run past him in the woods. He concerned that perhaps the young lady was in danger and he followed her.

"Hello there!" Called Mr. Darcy "Miss are you alright?" he continued.

Elizabeth Bennet had woken up early as usual and decided to leave the house before the rest of her family woke up. She knew she must leave the house to avoid her mother who had recently learned that the neighbouring estate Netherfield had just be let to a young man of a good fortune. While she knew her mother expected Mr. Bingley to marry Jane, all of the girls are expected to be prepared on the off chance he chooses one of them.

Elizabeth decided to walk through the woods that bordered her father's estate and Netherfield when she noticed two young men on horseback on top of a hill. She saw them for a moment before they galloped off. She assumed they were Mr. Bingley and a man from his "large party" that Lydia was talking about the evening before.

Both men were handsome she thought. One man had soft features, a pleasant smile, light complexion, and curly reddish or maybe light brown hair. The other man on the other hand she thought very handsome. He had dark curly hair, though not as curly as his friend's, he had strong features, he seemed to be taller than his friend too even though they were on horses and he had broad shoulders. Looking at him gave her butterflies in her stomach and she was confused by her reaction.

 _They are not for me_ she thought _, they will fall in love with Jane_

Jane was much prettier than Elizabeth, although Elizabeth was a confidant woman, the constant reminder that she was not a beautiful as Jane or as lively as Lydia had taken its toll. Just the past evening Mrs. Bennet told Elizabeth she was not pretty enough marry Mr. Bingley. While she kept her composure in the moment she quietly escaped to her room and cried.

These bad memories caused Elizabeth to feel angry and restless and she began to run through the woods. She knew running was not ladylike but it always cleared her head.

She had been running for a while when she heard a man yelling.

"Hello there!" cried a deep voice "Miss are you alight?" it called again.

She realized the man was calling to her and she looked back with surprise. Unfortunately as she looked back she tripped on a tree root and as she fell she sliced her cheek on a branch. As she fell she let out a shriek of pain. She had fallen forward and landed on the dirt path in front and braced her fall with her hands. Her wrist began to throb, her cheek stung, and her thick brown hair had not only fallen out from under her bonnet but it had also fallen out of her bun and now hung around her neck. However all of these pains paled in comparison to the mortification she felt when she saw one the men she had seen on the hill come running toward her.

"Miss are you injured? Are you alright?" asked Mr. Darcy with great concern as he came running toward the path where he heard her scream. As the lady came into his view he slowed to walk and stopped in his tracks. Mr. Darcy was in a trance from the moment he saw the young woman. He had never seen a more intoxicating sight. She was beautiful he thought. Her skin was flushed and damp from running, her chest was moving up and down from being out of breath and she had a dusting of dirt on her nose that he thought was adorable. Moreover her hair, her long thick hair had fallen out and it now fell down around her neck.

"I believe I have sprained my wrist, sir." Elizabeth replied letting a rogue tear escape her eye. Her voice broke Mr. Darcy's trance and he quickly came to his senses and helped her over to the pond where his horse was. There was a large rock by the water where she could rest while she recovered from her fall.

"Thank you, sir" Elizabeth said, very aware the man she found to be so handsome had not said anything to her in quite a while. "I believe I shall be alright" she continued.

"I am glad to hear that ma'am." Replied Mr. Darcy as he realized he had been lost in thought. However he grew to become more and more uncomfortable with this situation. He noticed a tear on the young lady's cheek that highlighted her scrape.

"What or who were you running from in the woods? If you are or were in any danger, pray tell us so we may assist you" asked Mr. Darcy asked with a sense of urgency as he gave her his handkerchief.

"Danger, sir?" replied Elizabeth slightly confused as she took his handkerchief. "I was not running from anything, or anyone, I..."

She hesitated realizing the impropriety of young woman running alone in the woods but she couldn't lie.

"..I was not running from danger, I was walking in the woods when I decided I would like to run to clear my head and so I began to run when your calls distracted me and I fell"

Elizabeth noticed the look of guilt on the unknown man's face and quickly added "but I understand your concern of seeing a lady running in the woods."

"You were running in the forest…alone…to clear your head…" said Mr. Darcy who was in utter shock. How singular this woman is he thought.

"Please let me escort you to your home"

"Thank you sir, however I think it is best if I return alone."

"Please miss you are injured and it would not be an inconvenience to me to see you home safe." Mr. Darcy was growing frustrated, he wanted to spend more time with this woman and was annoyed she had little regard for her own safety.

"I thank you again sir, but it is not in my or your best interest to escort me home" She said as she rose to her feet and began to leave. "My mama is already overly excited about the arrival of a new man in the neighbourhood, and I do not want to give her the wrong ideas about you and I. You will learn quickly that my mama is the worst matchmaking mama in the area. Moreover she will chastise me heavily for unladylike behaviour in your company."

"Will your family not be more concerned that you are returned safely?" asked Mr. Darcy. He understood and highly respected her warnings about her mama but he held on to the hope she would let him walk with her.

"No sir, I return home frequently with various injuries!" She said with a smile as she darted off toward Longbourn.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Darcy paused on that remark from the woman he had just met. The idea that this woman frequently injured herself made him uneasy. After watching her leave he turned back to his horse Abelard and rode back to Netherfield. Darcy soon realized as he rode that he had not introduced himself or learned the woman's name.

You fool! Darcy thought to himself.

Darcy spent the next week retuning to the woods where he had encountered the woman. He had hoped that he might meet her again. Ever since he saw her in such a state with her hair down and reddened cheeks, he could not stop thinking about her. Unfortunately, he did not run into her again in the woods.

Mr. Bingley on the other hand did not know what had happened in the woods. But he could see a change in his friend. Darcy seemed energized.

Perhaps I should write to Richard. Mr. Bingley thought. Richard had a way of getting Darcy to open up and since the Ramsgate incident Bingley knew that any happiness for Darcy should be nurtured and not forgotten.

It was later than usual and Mr. Bennet was concerned his Lizzy was not home yet. So he was very relieved when he saw her through his study window. However, it was quite clear she had injured herself again and her HAIR!

"Lizzy! What has happened now? I swear child you will be the death of me!" Chided Mr. Bennet.

"Oh papa! I fell in the woods on a root. I have injured my wrist and my pride but other than that I am ok. I was taking my usual rout through the woods near Netherfield when I was startled by a stallion. It came out of nowhere, you know how I am afraid of horses! And so I was distracted and I tripped." This was not a complete lie she thought.

Later that evening Lizzy was resting in her room looking over the handkerchief the man had given her. She was so upset that she had forgotten to introduce herself! How silly could she be...the man did not offer his name either. However, on the corner of the handkerchief were the initials FD.

"The very mysterious and handsome Mr. FD" she said quietly to herself. Or so she thought. For her sister Jane had heard the remark and noted the dreamy look on Elizabeth's face.

"Tell me everything sister!"

Mr. Darcy's spirits were becoming very low. It had been a week since he met this young beauty in the woods. He still had no idea who she was or how to find her. He thought about going to Mr. Bingley but he did not want to risk the reputation of the girl. She had already warned him about her mama. He laughed a little. He had never known a young woman who admitted her mother's matchmaking ways. Perhaps there was hope that once she found out who he was that she could love him and not his money. But none of this mattered he thought if he was never to see this woman again.

Just as that thought was making him even more depressed, a letter came from his sister Georgiana.

 _Dear Brother,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I have been told by my companion that I should write more to keep myself distracted. However, I find myself failing at that too._

 _I spend my time in my room now. I am too ashamed to leave. I feel guilty for everything I have done and in particular I feel guilty that I have let you down and that I have put more stress upon your shoulders._

 _I miss you brother._

 _Your sister, Georgie._

This letter did not help his mood. What was worse is that later that evening he would have to go to the Meryton Assembly.

Elizabeth entered the assembly eager to meet the mysterious FD.

Her mother soon found her and Jane and began to repeat the gossip that she had learned about Mr. Bingley and his company.

"Do you see that tall man next to the women in the blue and pink silk gowns, girls?" asked Mrs. Bennet to her two eldest daughters.

Elizabeth looked in that direction and to her happiness the man who her mother was referring to was the man she had met in the woods. Elizabeth felt her stomach flip over she was so excited.

"That man is Mr. Darcy. He is old friends of Mr. Bingley and those two women are Mr. Bingley's sisters."

"Mr. Darcy seems to have drawn the attention of the room." Added Jane.

Mr. Darcy was a fine, tall man, with handsome features and a noble mien who was much handsomer than his friend Mr. Bingley.

"Why yes!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet "He is very handsome but that is not all, for it is said that he has ten thousand a year and is master of great estate in Derbyshire." Explained Mrs. Bennet.

"Darcy!" cried Mr. Bingley "I must have you dance instead of standing about in such a stupid manner" I have just met the loveliest woman; she is a blond goddess. And she has a sister Darcy! You should ask her to dance. Look she is sitting nearby."

Elizabeth was close enough to hear their conversation and her ears perked up when she heard Mr. Bingley's remark.

Darcy had not yet seen his mystery woman and that compounded with his sister's state and the chatter he heard of his income was enough to make his mood foul.

"She is tolerable I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me"

"She is uncommonly pretty Darce! It is a shame though that she recently cut her cheek."

This new information perked up Mr. Darcy.

"A cut on her cheek you say?"

"Yes darcy , had you not noticed it? You who are so quick to criticize?

"I had not looked at her Bingley"

"Then why did you say she was only tolerable?"

"Because I wanted to be left alone! Where is she? You must introduce me."

Elizabeth had escaped the room for a moment. She had left once she heard Mr. Darcy refer to her as "tolerable" and not "handsome enough". Normally she would have delighted in the ridiculousness of the situation due to her lively and playful disposition. Tonight however she could find no humour. His words had cut her deeper than the branch did her cheek. Her mother had told her she was not pretty enough to marry these men and the man himself confirmed it. This thought caused her to tear up.

"Elizabeth!" called Jane. Elizabeth quickly wiped her tears and rejoined her sister in the room. "Ah there you are, Mr. Bingley's friend Mr. Darcy wishes to be introduced to you" Jane told her sister with a smile. Jane had not yet been told of Mr. Darcy's comments.

Darcy almost exploded when he finally saw his mystery woman. Elizabeth, her name was Elizabeth. He grew concerned though when he saw her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. Had she been crying! This thought distressed him very much.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, may I introduce you to my friend Mr. Darcy. He is staying with me at Netehrfield." Said Mr. Bingley.

"It is a pleasure to finally be introduced Miss. Bennet" Darcy said with a knowing smile. To his disappointment his playful smile was not returned.

"Thank you" she said and curtsied. She about to turn and leave because she could feel her embarrassment and ire growing and did want to say anything she'd regret.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me for the next set" asked Mr. Darcy desperately.

"Thank you Sir, but I must kindly decline. I injured my wrist not too long ago and I feel I should rest it"

"Oh" said Mr. Darcy. That seems like a logical excuse he thought to himself trying to quell his disappointment.

"La! Lizzy was in the woods when she was startled by a stallion!" Laughed Lydia who had heard the conversation.

Mr. Darcy smiled. "A stallion, Miss. Bennet?"

Elizabeth went red with humiliation. Mr. Darcy now knew she thought him handsome! What is worse she knew he thought her plain.

"Yes sir. It was loud and reckless and came upon me quite out of the blue". She wanted to leave this situation. Lydia had been called away by her mother and soon Jane and Mr. Bingley had taken their place to dance. Elizabeth was left alone with Mr. Darcy.

"Excuse me Mr. Darcy but I feel I should find my other sister" As she walked passed Mr. Darcy, she stopped and quickly said "I am curious why today you say I cannot tempt you when last week your britches clearly said otherwise!"


End file.
